The field of the present invention generally relates to a data reading apparatus. Prior art includes all portable, scanning devices, such as the CapShare by Hewlett-Packard. However, the present invention differs from other portable scanning devices in that a hinge assembly renders it foldable, therefore heightening its portability and utility. Multiple scanning options are available to the user because of the hinge assembly, and rendering it markedly different from any other devices.
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for reading media such as a document bearing text or images. The heart of the invention is a readily portable device for reading documents, which may be folded by means of a hinge assembly mounted in the center of the length of the device. The hinge assembly heightens the compactness and portability of the device, and provides the user with multiple scanning position options.
In a preferred embodiment, a plurality of reading mechanisms are assembled in a module that is substantially rectangular. The length of the module is approximately the width of a standard sheet of paper. The reading mechanisms are positioned along the long length of the module such that the reading method comprises pressing the module across a document to be read and manually moving the module in the direction desired. A clip that is closed at a superior end and open at an opposite end is attached to the module such that the clip may straddle a pocket attached to clothing. The utility of the clip mechanism is to render the module portable.
A hinge assembly mounted vertically in the center of the length of the device rotatably connects the halves of the module, and allows the module to be folded. The hinge assembly provides two scanning positions: one when the device is folded and the other when the device is straight. In a folded position, the reading mechanisms lie parallel to each other, and in a straight position, the reading mechanisms are in a linear array. A locking device allows the module to be secured into place either when the module is folded or straight.
The scanner is equipped with an internal memory mechanism such that all information may be downloaded into a computer at a later time.
In another embodiment, the device is bisected obliquely, and a hinge assembly rotatably connects the halves. In a straight position, the reading mechanisms are positioned in a substantially linear array, but the angle of the division causes the reading mechanisms to overlap. However, the perpendicular direction of traversing the device across a document ensures that no information is lost. In a folded position, the reading mechanisms are parallel to each other.
In a further embodiment, the hinge assembly is mounted across the width of the device such that in a folded position the reading mechanisms are facing each other. In a folded position, scanning occurs when a document is slid in between the reading mechanisms. Thus, double-sided scanning is possible.